War of Realms
by Animelover6000
Summary: A shuffle in front of me brings my attention back to the demon that is standing in front of me. Yes I know why I feel like this. My eyes travel up the body of the demon that is standing in front of me. I stop at his face and look into his golden red eyes that held mirth, "Well look at here." He leans forward and cups my cheek, "If it isn't my son." Yes….it's The Great Devil Toga.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, I know that last time I attempted to write an Inuyasha fanfic I messed up really REALLY bad. I hope that my fellow readers enjoy it and ask for more! If you feel it necessary to flame than please do. As I believe I have said once before, flames only help me not hurt me, so give me your best shot.

Parings: Inuyasha x Sango, Sesshoumaru x Sango, Toga x Kimi (Sesshoumaru's mother), Toga x Izayoi (Inuyasha's mother), Miroku x Koga.

(There will be no bashing of Kagome; I don't like her so I simply won't put her in my story. Sorry to all of you who like Kagome.)

Warnings: There is some reference to the religion Christianity. So if anyone has a problem than please do contact me by E-Mail (animelover6000 yahoo . com) or PM. If anyone has anything to comment or question about where I have gotten my information please do contact me.

Disclaimer: I do not by any means own Inuyasha; if I did there would be a mix between a whole lot of Yaoi and Sango x Sesshoumaru.

You

I blew out a cool breath of air and stuck my hands in my pockets. I began to hum a melody that has always and forever stuck with me since I was a brat. I let my eyes fall shut as I reflect back on my life; thinking about who my mother is, who my father is, who my brother is, who I am, and what I have become. I chuckled at my last thoughts and open my bright golden eyes and stare out at the city of Rome, home of the Vatican. The park that I am standing in lets me over look this beautiful city and see all of her wonders. A cool breeze whispers past me and my wings fluttered a little bit before settling down. My mind wonders back to myself and I chuckle again with loss mirth; you see I am a half breed and my name is Inuyasha. I am the son of the Great Devil Toga and the beautiful angel Izayoi.

See, my father was once an angel before he became the devil himself. My mother and father met while he was still in Heaven. They married and spent their eternal lives together, or so they thought. My father was one of the most powerful angles there, his name was Lucifer. Now many may know him as Satan, Mephistopheles, Beelzebub, the Evil One, or the Prince of Darkness. My father's pride is what made him into Satan, his egotistic and pure malice pride. My father's job up above was being the chief of musicians. As time slowly but surely creep by my father became more prideful, more demonic, and wanted nothing more but to have either more power or to be just as powerful as the Big Man himself. His newly found envy and old time pride caused an all out war in Heaven called the War of Heaven. This was the first and only time that anyone had ever tried to begin an uprising in the Kingdom. When the war ended the Big Man pretty much told my old man that he had to get out of Heaven. Not really what he said word from word but you get the jest of it.

Now my mother is the beautiful angel Izayoi. She met my father when he was doing a new song to present to the Big Man. She was one of the many singers who sung praise to the Big Man all the time. My mother, knowing how my father was after a while of being with him, asked, begged, and plead that he would not do anything crazy and put him in the Big Man's bad favor; but knowing how prideful my father was he ignored all warnings and went on about his plan. After the war and after the Big Man cast my father, who had turn full demon, out; mother contact him and ask him to meet her on Earth, a place between heaven and hell where they can roam. They met and talked for a good while until my mother told him that she was pregnant with me and she wanted him apart of my life. Before they parted they made an arrangement that I would be allowed to pass between Heaven, Earth, and Hell; Mother of course had to ask Big Man but he agreed. Since then I have been passing realms seeing more than I need to see.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a frog in the pond next to me crock. I looked at the frog then back out to the city, sighing I began to walk towards the entrance of the park.

I stop walking when I saw a beauty sitting on a bench near the entrance of the park. She was the most beautiful human that I had ever laid eyes on. She had big brown eyes and brown hair, which was pulled into a high pony tail with some bangs spilling out in the front. She had purple eye shadow just on the very tips of her eyelids and two earrings in her left ear and three in her right, one of the three was located in the tip of the ear. She wore a pair of dark blue skin tight jeans that fit her every curve with a purple shirt that stop just above her bellybutton, which had a piercing and diamond stud in it. She had some dark blue and purple converses on.

My wings fluttering is what brought me out of my trance and feet moving on their own, I began to walk over to her. I stop right in front of her and she look up with curiosity burning in her eyes. Not really knowing why I walked over to her, I decided to save myself from further embarrassment and decided to speak, "Hey."

She raises an arched eyebrow and smiles, "Hi."

She looks me dead in the eyes and this feeling overwhelmed me. My heart began to beat faster and it felt as though I could not breathe. I cleared my throat and said, "My name is Inuyasha."

She nods her head, "My name is Sango," she held out her hand "It's nice to meet you."

I reach out to take her hand, when our hands touch there was this surge of energy that flowed through me. It was obvious that she did not feel it because she simply pull her hand away from mines and look up at me.

"Why are you in the park this late at night?" I ask as I sat down on the bench next to her.

She chuckled before leaning back against the bench, "I'm waiting for my boyfriend. What are you doing out here so late?"

My chest tightened up when I heard that she had a boyfriend but I straighten up my body and answered her question, "Just taking a stroll. It's very quit out here and" I turn to look at her from the side, "the sight is beautiful."

Her face turned red and she laughs. Her laugh is a beautiful sound but it is interrupted when a deep cold voice over power her soft melody, "What's so funny?"

We both look over at the source of the voice; she jumped off the bench and ran into the intruders arms, hugging him tightly. I slowly stood and face this person, body on guard. Sango let go of the guy and turned towards me, "Inuyasha this is my boyfriend, Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru this is my park friend Inuyasha."

Once gold met crimson a battle began to see who would look away first. See, Sesshoumaru is one of my father's closest 'advisers'. Sesshoumaru's job is to 'advise' my father when to and when not to go to war (Hell goes to war more than it does not). He is the head of the Underworld's army. His Lieutenants are seven very powerful demons who names are Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride; but humans know them as the 'Seven Deadly Sins'. Humans also know them as Capital Vices or Cardinal Sins. These seven demons have done more damage to human kind than human can to themselves. Wars, suicide, homicides, and genocides have happen only because one or maybe even two of those sick and twisted demons latched a hold of a poor human soul and alternate their minds.

Our battle ends when Sango stands on her tippy toes in between Sesshoumaru and me. She waves her hand in front of my face, "Hey," she turns to Sesshoumaru and cocks her head to the side, "is everything okay?"

My eyes were the first to break away and look down at Sango, "Yeah everything is fine."

There is a moment of silence before she says something, "So I'm guessing by the reaction you two know each other?"

"Yeah, something like that." I muttered under my breath, "He knows my father."

Sango's eyes brighten with curiosity and she turn towards Sesshoumaru, "Really?"

Sesshoumaru grunted and folded his arms over his chest. See not only is he my father's adviser but he is my brother as well. I don't know the whole story about how his mother and my father met but I do know that when my father fell from Heaven he met a demoness name Kimi. Many would say that Kimi was the Queen of Hell. In order to make an alliance they mated when my father turn into a full demon. The outcome of the mating and the alliance was Sesshoumaru.

I may have been born before Sesshoumaru was but he is still older than me. The facts that he has demonic blood running in his veins makes him mature faster; because I only have half demon blood running through my veins I mature slower. Sesshoumaru is four-hundred years old, while I am only two-hundred and fifty.

Sesshoumaru's voice pulls me from my musing, "Sango we need to leave. We have to get to the restaurant, I have already made reservations for dinner."

Sango link her arms with Sesshoumaru but they didn't leave. Sesshoumaru tugged on her arm but she didn't move. She turns to look at me and smiled, "Hey Inuyasha you want to grab dinner with us?"

Before I could answer Sesshoumaru 'tch' and pulled his arm away from Sango's, "Who wants a half breed piece of filth dining with us?"

My anger boils and spread through my body like a wildfire in a forest; but before I could retort to his comment Sango whirled around and slap him on his arm and began to scold at him, "Sesshoumaru what is your problem?"

Sesshoumaru looks at Sango then he turns his cold gaze towards me before he 'tch' once more and walks out of the park and across the street. Sango glares at his back for a while then turns towards me, "Sorry about that. He can be a bit…out spoken sometimes."

Feeling my anger disappear, I shook my head and smiled at her, "No that's fine."

She smiles once more and my heart melts, "So you want to join us for dinner?" She lean in closer and put her hand up to her mouth and whispers, "I think you should do it just to piss Sesshoumaru off."

I grin and shrugged my shoulders, "Yeah, I guess I can do that."

She grins and beckons me to follow her as she began to walk out of the park. We cross the street and catch up to Sesshoumaru who had already began to walk down the street when he saw us coming. Sango ran to catch up with him, leaving me a couple steps behind them.

The more we walk the more I began to lag behind. The farther we walk the heavier my body began to get.

My head began to hurt, almost like someone was beating me in my head with a hammer over and over again. I put a hand up to my head and attempted to continue to walk. Soon the pressure got so intense that I had to stop walking all together. My mouth felt dry like cotton so I tried to swallow to get moisture back in my mouth. I swallowed only to find out that I couldn't. It felt like there were nails lodged in my throat and it burn to swallow. I fell to my knees and began to claw at my throat.

Somewhere near me I heard Sango's voicing something but I couldn't make out what it was because her voice didn't sound like honey anymore. It sound like a horrid screeching sound that made my ears want to bleed.

I look up thought blurry eyes and saw Sango leaning in towards me saying something but again her voice didn't sound right. I look a little ways behind her to see Sesshoumaru standing behind her with his arms cross and the corner of his lips lifted into a smirk.

Realization stumbles upon me as I remembered why I feel like this. All the street light seem to have dimmed and the only real source of light was coming from the lamp post that I was kneeling under.

Directly in front of me a puddle of what smelt like tar began to grow. The puddle began to expand until it was going off of the sidewalk and into the street. The center of the puddle began to boil and tar bubbles began to form.

Out from the center of the tar puddle came a clawed hand. Despite all of the tar the hand came out clean. The hand began to reach out and grab on to the edge of the puddle. The clawed fingers tighten around the edge and began to pull. Soon an arm appeared and then another hand. The other hand laid flat against the ground and hosts its self up.

After some time a head full of white hair began to come into view; following the white hair was two pointed ears, magenta striped eye lids and cheeks. Finally the entire head was out of the puddle of tar.

After hosting its entire upper body, a leg came up and it rest on the edge of the puddle. Once pushing off on that leg the rest of the body emerged.

As the demon emerged the puddle began to disappear into nothing. I look up to see that Sango was in a frozen like state still bent towards me. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was still standing off in the back; the only difference about him was that his eyes were no longer that crimson pupil. His entire eyes were crimson while his pupil was purple. His thick black bony wings now show, no longer hidden by the spiritual barrier. His fangs and claws have lengthen; the strips on his cheeks began to show and expand.

A shuffle in front of me brings my attention back to the demon that is standing in front of me. Then remembrance hits me.

Yes I know why I feel like this.

My eyes travel up the body of the demon that is standing in front of me. I stop at his face and look into his golden red eyes that held mirth, "Well look at here."

He leans forward and cups my cheek, "If it isn't my son."

Yes I know why I feel like this….it's my father. The Great Devil Toga.

I hope you all like this version! Give me your thoughts and tell me what you think, if you have anything to say let me know! Review!

-Animelover6000


	2. Hell

Hell

Inuyasha stared up at the Great Devil Toga as his fingers began to run through his hair, "Now, why is it that you haven't visited me in such a long time?" He chuckled and pulled on Inuyasha now exposed floppy half breed ears that rest on the top of his head, "I thought that we had a much better relationship than this."

Inuyasha could hear Sesshoumaru behind him laughing slightly. He looked at the Great Devil in his currently golden eyes as he spoke to him, "Now why don't you come back down with me? I want to show you something, one of my finest work, if I do say so myself."

Inuyasha was about to reject the invitation with a sharp remark but he stop any protest with a finger to his lips, "It might have sound like I was asking but I really wasn't."

He pulled Inuyasha to his feet then let him loose to turn to Sesshoumaru. He walked past Sango, who was still in her bent position, and stop at Sesshoumaru. He whispers something in his ear before he moved away from him and back towards Inuyasha. Finally regaining himself, Inuyasha stood there motionless as he waited for his father to reach him. Once he was in arms reach, he pulled Inuyasha to him and that dark puddle of tar surrounds their feet and slowly begins to crawl up their legs, or maybe it was them sinking into the gooey substance. Inuyasha didn't know or cared at that moment; the horrid smelling black substance began to cover their bodies, pulling them farther down. Inuyasha hissed when the tar like substance made contact with his skin. It was pulling and pinching at him and at the same time setting him on fire, leaving a trail of scorched skin in its wake. Noticing his pain, Toga pulled him closer to his body and put his mouth to his ear, "You look so pretty when you're in pain, you know you look just like your mother."

Inuyasha let a small growl pass his lips as he tried to pull away from his father. Toga smirked and tightens his grip on Inuyasha as the dark thick substance engulfed them completely. After what felt like hours of continuous pain Inuyasha and Toga arrived at their destination, which was back on the same road across the street from the park.

Toga had a twisted sense of humor and decided to make Hell resemble Earth in many aspects, he seemed to like the idea of standing in one spot on Earth then going to Hell and being in that exact same spot. He once told Inuyasha that it made getting to a certain place easier than having to walk to the place. The only major differences in Hell was the pitch black sky and the dark red moon that's plastered in the center of it, and not to forget the demons that littered the place like leaves on the ground in the fall.

Inuyasha yanked himself away from Toga once he was able to catch his breath. His skin still felt like it was burning but not a scorching pain, no, this was a faint tingle that reminded him exactly where he was. Toga watched Inuyasha get a hold of himself before he spoke, "Come, I'm excited for you to see what Wrath, Cavum, and I have created."

Toga began to walk away, leaving Inuyasha surrounded by demons that were closing in on him. He looked at them then to his father who was getting farther away and he scoffed before jogging to catch up to him. Once by his side the other demons in the area began to disperse, some lingered out of curiosity. Those that got too close to the pair combust and turn to ashes. After a while of silence Inuyasha questioned his father, "I know who Wrath is, but who is Cavum?"

Toga's now purple pupil eyes glanced at Inuyasha, "Sloth found him."

"Found him?" Inuyasha raised a black eyebrow.

Toga smiled increasing his pace, "Yes found. We had lost him for a time after the Great Depression. He's been roaming around the world for a while preying on random people. After a while I sent Sloth to go find him, but of course they didn't return right away. They had a little bit more fun when the Stock Market crashed. They are very creative when working together. People blowing their brains out, jumping out of windows, stepping in front of trains…it was a master piece if I must say so myself. The Gates of Hell was dripping with blood by the time those two were done."

Inuyasha shook his head in disgust and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Toga chuckled at his son, "Come, we are almost there." Toga round a corner and cut through an alley before he slowed his pace, the pair had come upon a house, or rather what was left of it. The roof had completely caved in and the wood that the house was built of had a burnt decaying look to it. Dirt painted with red stains surrounds the house.

Toga opened the rusted gate and looked back towards Inuyasha. With a hand extended in invitation Toga beckon his son to enter the premises. With a cautious look to at the house, Inuyasha slid past his father and entered. He instantly began to sweat and his body started to shake.

Toga closed the gate and turn to observe Inuyasha. A grin graced his features before he walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "See what happens when you don't visit more often? You forget how to react to the feeling of death and agony." Toga cocked his head to the side, "We can sit here for a moment if you need to…adjust."

Inuyasha, determined not to look weak, shrugged his father's hand off his shoulder and took long strides across the dirt to the door of the house. Toga chuckled and followed his son to the door; he put a hand on the doorknob but stops mid twist, "I just want you to know that this is a masterpiece that you are about to witness."

Giving his father a flat look and motion to the doorknob with a jerk of his head, Inuyasha stuffed his hands in his pockets and waited. Seeing that he wasn't going to get a response out of him, Toga opens the door and walks in. Inuyasha stepped in after his father but stop dead in his tracks, his breath catching in his lungs.

There in the corner of the room was a young woman. She was in the fetal position with soft sobs escaping from her. Sitting near her head was Cavum petting her hair and cooing soft words in her ear. Wrath was hunched over her rubbing her back in small circles, every once in a while Wrath would take a clawed finger and run it down the girls spine before going back to rubbing her back. Toga pushed past Inuyasha and stood behind Wrath playing with a stand of her dark purple hair. Noticing her Lord behind her she stops her ministrations and stood to face him, "My Lord." She bowed and motion for them to step into another room. Inuyasha and Toga followed Wrath into the room adjacent to the one they were just in. Once there, Wrath bowed again, "What do I owe this pleasure my Lord?"

Inuyasha cringed at Wrath's sickly sweet voice. He observed her movements, taking in her appearance. She wore shredded clothes of charcoal colored material that barely covered her breast and groin area. Her skin had a dust gray appearance to it. Her fingertips and toes matched the color of her hair, giving her hands and feet an infected decaying look to them, as if she had dipped the very tips in purple blood. Toga peered into the room where the girl was, "How is everything going?"

"Well, we are making very good progress. Soon she'll be broken and completely ours, she's reacting the way we want her too." Wrath glanced towards Inuyasha while she walked back into the room returning to her original spot on the floor.

Toga followed her and command Inuyasha to follow. They heard whispers coming from Cavum and leaned closer to understand what he was saying.

Cavum pressed his lips to her ear and began to hiss his poison in her ear, "Waiting for change always seems to take longer than you would expect. You sit there waiting. Wishing. Hoping. _Yearning_ for that day the change comes. You want it so bad, but yet at the same time you're scared of what the outcome of this change will be. You wonder if it will be good or bad. Whatever the outcome is you hope people can accept it."

The girl tried to twist her head away and cover her ears but Wrath was having none of it. She pin the girls hand to the floor and picked up where Cavum left off, "No, not just people, but your most important, most dear people that you hold close to your heart. The people whose thoughts and opinion about you matters the most. More than anyone you want him to accept it. You want him not to look down on you and cast you aside once this life threatening change comes along. You want him to continue to love you even with this new change. You need him to still see you as you, no matter what happens."

Inuyasha stomach twists when it dawned on him just exactly what they were doing to the poor girl. He step forward to try and intervene but Toga stretched his arm to stop his approach, "No son, watch and see this masterpiece."

Another hiss came from Cavum's lips and Inuyasha ears twitched to pick up on what was being said. Cavum put some of the raven locks behind the girls ear, "If he can then that's great; but if not, you learn how to take it in, smash it down, and move on. Now here you are with the change being present in your life. Everyone you hold dear to you accepted you and your new change. Even he accepted you. But now that you have the change, can you accept yourself? You wake up and look in the mirror and stare at yourself everyday with this new change in your life. While everyone is happy and joyful, you are disappointed and depressed. You hate what the change has done to you. The change you so badly wanted. The change that you couldn't wait to get here. That very change that you said would make everything better is now here, stuck with you, and you distaste it."

A low moan escaped the girl's lips as she tried to once again move her head away from the sound of Cavum's voice. Tears fell from her eyes as she shook her head and kicked her legs trying to escape from Wrath and Cavum torturous hold. Wrath chuckled at the woman's feeble attempts and dragged her body to the corner of the room and slammed her against the wall. Cavum came to Wraths side and grab hold of her hair pushing her head backwards, exposing her throat. Wrath licked the tears off her dirty face, "Every time you think about this change or even see it in yourself, it makes you so mad that you feel the blood boiling in your veins, wanting to burst through your skin. The change that you got wasn't the change that you wanted. Yet every time you see them, see him, you put on a guise and you smile and play off the whole situation. You act as though you don't feel it eating you from the inside out. Tearing your soul, taking everything you got out of you. You're fighting to keep it in; but how much longer can you fight it until you lose? Until you've given it everything you got and you just can't fight back anymore. When you're backed into a corner and you have no place to go. When you're looking for that solace that you so badly want, that you're so desperately searching for but can't find it."

Inuyasha tried to get to the girl again but Toga grab his collar and pulled him to his body, wrapping his arm around Inuyasha waist, "If you try to move again…if you try to mess up this piece of work, I will kill you. Do not think that because you are my son that I won't."

Inuyasha halt his futile struggles and continued to watch with a pained expression. Cavum raked his dirty nails down her neck, lines of dark blue was left is their wake. The girl cried out in pain, sending silent prayers to the Heavens hoping someone would hear her. Cavum yanked her hair back causing her speech to stop. The force from the yank caused her to bite her tongue and blood leaked down her chin, dripping on her tattered shirt. Cavum and Wrath licked the blood and kissed the corners of her mouth.

"Look at me," slurred Cavum, releasing his hold on her hair allowing her eyes to meet his dark green ones. "What will you do then about your change? It's now time for you to give in. You've given the fight all you got and now there's nothing left to give. You're emotionally tired, physically you are sick of the guise that you are currently wearing and mentally you're shattered, no longer able to think or function correctly. You now wish you never asked for the change. Now you want everything to be the same before the change came into your life. You see now that it's too late. You have run out of time and the change is dominating your life. You're losing yourself. Now you want it to end, so you end it. You take what's left of your broken pride and tattered dignity and you leave. Everyone will wonder why and how. They will think that you have always been satisfactory and blithe. He will think that he should have seen it; they will think that they should have known. No one but you and the change really knew what happened."

Toga let go of Inuyasha then proceeded to walk over to the trio. His presence cause the woman to gasp and let out shaky breaths, then she let out a piercing scream that caused Inuyasha to cover his ears. Toga put a finger under her chin and she cease to scream, "Only you really knew that it would all come down to this. Now you know that on your second chance, that is if you get a second chance, you should wait for change as long as you can. Wait to see if you really want that unalterable change."

Toga put his hand on her chest and his purple eyes widen as he reached inside of her. Her mouth open in silent screams and tears flowed down her face. Her once dirty pale skin was now a dusty grey and it began to crackle. Wrath and Cavum tightened their hold on her as Toga push deeper into her being. Toga after finally grasping what he was searching for chuckled and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Too bad that you don't have a second chance. Too bad that you, Dominique Kurser, has come to your end."

With that he pulled her soul, a broken fragile flame like orb out of her body and she went limp in Cavum and Wrath arms. They let go of her body and watch as she collapse to the floor at their feet. With the broken soul in his hand Toga turn to Inuyasha and extended his hand, "Here, hold it. Feel it."

Inuyasha stomach lurched and he backed away from his father. His back bumped into Wrath's chest and he spun around to push away from her but she grabbed a hold of his shoulders and pushed him towards Toga. Inuyasha fell into his father and he felt him wrap his arm around his shoulders. He forced Inuyasha's hand out and he drop the soul on his hand then pushed it inside of it.

Inuyasha hollered as he felt everything that Dominique felt. The pain, the sorrow, the agony, and last but not least he felt her depression. The full weight of it made Inuyasha fall down to his knees and would have fallen flat on his face had it not been for his father's support.

In the mist of his pain he could feel his father's hot breath on his floppy ear. Not knowing for sure what was being said Inuyasha felt himself being lifted off the ground before he passed out.

Thanks to all of my reviews:

demetersango56

Lilith

True owner of Tetsusiaga

Texascowgirl-13

Let me know what you think and I'll be working on the next chapter. Can't give you guys any poor reason as to why I haven't update in a while but I will be doing it more often. I had lost my muse I guess one could say. See you all next time.

-Animelover6000


End file.
